Entre rêve et réalité Une infime frontière
by Lilialy
Summary: Lily fait des rêves bizarres depuis quelques temps... Elle hait Potter et pourtant, elle rêve de lui... Mais cela s'avère plus compliqué que cela quand les maraudeurs lui assurent qu'elle n'a pas rêvé.


Entre rêve et réalité…. Une frontière infime 

Lily venait de se réveiller. Elle commença à s'étirer quand une copine vint vers elle. C'était Cathy :

**Cathy :** Tu n'es toujours pas debout ! faudrait peut-être te dépêcher !

**Lily (sans conviction):** Tu as sûrement raison…

Lily était troublée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Cathy vit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

**Cathy :** Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ce matin !

**Lily :** Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas…

**Cathy :** Dis toujours !

**Lily :** Bon d'accord mais tu promets de le garder pour toi !

**Cathy : **D'accord…….. Alors, raconte !

**Lily ;** Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve…

**Cathy (ironiquement): **Sans blague !

**Lily : **Cathy ! Je suis sérieuse ! Et puis en y repensant, ce n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt un cauchemar ! J'ai rêvais que j'allais voir potter dans la salle commune. Bien sûr, il me suppliait de sortir avec lui comme à son habitude ! Et moi, au lieu de l'envoyer balader, je m'excusa !

**Cathy (toujours ironiquement) :** ça c'est sûr… c'est un terrible cauchemar !

**Lily : **C'est pas marrant ! et le pire c'est que ça avait l'air si réel !

**Cathy (essayant de paraître sérieuse):** Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi et que t'essaies de me le dire en prétextant que c'est un rêve…

**Lily :** Cathy ! Je hais cette homme alors comment pourrais inventer un truc pareil !

Cathy haussa les épaules. Les deux filles finirent de se préparer. Elle descendirent dans la salle commune. Lily vit James.

**James :** Salut lily ! tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

**Lily : **Pas grâce à toi en tout cas !

Elle s'en alla avec Cathy sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Les maraudeurs regardèrent James étonnés. Celles-ci allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La journée se passa plutôt bien pour Lily puisque James avait l'air dans ses pensées et en oublia de l'importuner. Elle se coucha après cette longue journée et s'endormit. Elle commença alors à rêver :

Lily était sur son lit… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour ensuite pouvoir prendre l'air. En descendant les escaliers qui mènent à l'origine aux dortoirs des Griffondors, elle vit les maraudeurs en train de se parler près du feu. C'étaient les seuls à être restés dans la salle. Lily prit son courage à deux mains (C'était quand même une griffondor !) et se dirigea vers les garçons.

_**Lily : Es-ce que je peux te parler James ?**_

_**James (sèchement): Tu peux parler devant mes amis.**_

_**James était assis sur le canapé. Il y avait une place libre à côté de lui et Lily s'y installa :**_

_**Lily : Ecoute… Je… Et puis zut !**_

_**Elle lui tourna son visage vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Tout le monde n'en revenait pas. James, d'abord surpris, lui rendit son baiser. Un bon moment se passa avant que Lily interrompt le lien. James la regarda en lui passant les mains dans se cheveux roux.**_

_**James : Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé !**_

_**Lily : Si tu savais comme j'en dors pas !**_

_**Sirius commença à vouloir dire quelque chose quand Lily fit une tête vraiment bizarre.**_

_**Lily : Oh non ! Pas maintenant !**_

_**Elle se leva et courut vers le dortoirs des filles sans même donner d'explications aux maraudeurs.**_

Lily se réveilla dans son lit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il était alors pas loin de minuit. Elle ne réussit pas à se rendormir de la nuit. Le lendemain, elle raconta son rêve à Cathy qui eut le sourire aux lèvres.

**Lily (s'énervant) :** ça te fait rire ! Pas moi ! il me pourrit déjà la vie le jour… c'est pas pour me la pourrir aussi la nuit !

**Cathy (toujours avec le sourire):** Lily…

**Lily :** Oui ?

**Cathy :** Tu es amoureuse !

**Lily : **Mais ça ne va pas !

**Cathy :** Regarde les choses en faces ! Même ton subconscient te le dis ! Sinon pourquoi ferais-tu ces rêves à répétition ?

Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Cathy n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais elle n'osait pas se l'avouer. La haine s'était-elle transformait en amour ?

Elles se rendirent à leur cours quand elles croisèrent de nouveau les maraudeurs. James l'intercepta en lui prenant le bras.

**James :** Tu m'as manqué cette nuit ! Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ?

**Lily :** Faut arrêter la bierre le soir Potter ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

James fut étonné de la réaction de la jeune femme. Les maraudeurs affichaient le même air surpris.

**Sirius :** Aurais-tu déjà oublié le baiser que tu lui a donné hier soir ? En tout cas, nous en s'en souvient très bien !

Rémus et Peter acquiescèrent.

**Lily (perdue) : **Mais de quoi tu parles Black ?

**Sirius :** Décidément, tu as la mémoire courte ! A moins que tu sois lunatique ?

Lily n'y comprit plus rien.

**Rémus :** Hier soir, un peu avant minuit, tu es descendue nous voir. Tu voulais parler à James mais d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, tu l'as embrassé.

**Cathy (étonnée) :** Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était vrai au lieu de dire que c'était un rêve !

**Lily :** Mais c'était un rêve !

**Sirius :** Assume tes actes un peu, Evans !

Lily, vexée, s'en alla, laissant tout le monde en plan. Elle passa le reste de la journée à les éviter. Elle essaya de se dire que c'était eux qui débloquaient mais comment les maraudeurs auraient pu savoir les rêves qu'elle faisait… Elle n'y comprit plus rien… A la fin de la journée, elle retourna dans son dortoir quand elle vit Cathy. Les deux jeunes femmes s'excusèrent et se réconcilièrent.

**Cathy :** Je trouve cette histoire de rêve quand même bizarre…

**Lily :** C'est vrai ! Et comment ont-ils pu le savoir ?

**Cathy (ironiquement) :** Soit tu te saoules tous les soirs en cachette et qu'après tu sautes dans les bras de ce cher Potter…

**Lily :** Très drôle Cathy ! Tu peux rayer cette éventualité de la liste !

**Cathy :** Soit tu te lèves la nuit pour voir Potter, sachant que tout le monde dort déjà… pour pouvoir te jeter dans ses bras sans être jugée par certains regards indiscrets…

**Lily :** Si je voulais me jeter dans ses bras, je n'aurais pas attendu la nuit pour le faire !

**Cathy :** Enfin Lily… Tu n'avoueras jamais ?

**Lily :** Avouer quoi ?

**Cathy :** Que tu l'aimes ! C'est si difficile !

**Lily :** Je ne veux plus en parler !

**Cathy (ironiquement) :** Comme tu veux… Mais ne t'inquiète pas que je te prendrais sur le fait accomplie ! Tu seras bien obligée de tout me dire !

Les filles se couchèrent. Cathy voulant avoir le cœur net, resta éveillée. Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil son amie qui dormait. D'un seul coup, Lily se leva et mit un truc sympa à s'habiller. Elle la laissa partir. Une fois que Lily quitta la chambre, Cathy se leva pour la suivre lorsque quelque chose lui sembla bizarre… Elle regarda le lit de son amie et vit une Lily endormit. Là, elle ne comprenait plus rien… Comment cela était-il possible ! Elle l'avait bien vu sortir de la pièce ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé… Soudain, elle se rappela de quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. C'est alors qu'elle en déduit que Lily utilisait la projection astrale pendant son sommeil. Mais comment arrivait-elle à exercer un tel niveau de magie ? Elle décida d'attendre que la deuxième Lily pointe son nez. Après un bon moment, celle-ci arriva et Cathy l'intercepta :

**Cathy :** On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

**Projection de Lily : **J'ai été aux toilettes… J'avais une envie pressante…

**Cathy (ironiquement puis plus sérieusement):** Une envie pressante… je veux bien le croire… mais sûrement pas pour aller aux toilettes ! Dis moi la vérité !

**Projection de Lily :** ça ne te regarde pas !

Cathy l'attira vers le lit et lui montra l'autre Lily qui avait l'air de dormir paisiblement.

**Cathy :** Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu utilises la projection astrale la nuit et surtout si c'est pour rejoindre Potter !

**Projection de Lily :** Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour faire avancer les choses !

**Cathy :** Comment ça ?

**Projection de Lily (désignant la Lily qui dormait) :** Entre James et moi ! mais elle est plus têtue qu'un centaure et fais tout foirer à chaque fois !

**Cathy :** Attend… Si j'ai bien compris, tu utilises la projection astrale pour pouvoir faire ce dont tu rêves le plus !

**Projection de Lily :** On peut dire ça comme ça… Disons que je suis le subconscient de Lily et représente ses désirs les plus refoulés.

**Cathy :** Donc, si j'ai bien suivis… ma Lily habituelle aime James mais refuse de l'admettre. C'est ainsi qu'elle essaie de refouler ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle. C'est là que tu intervins…

**Projection de Lily :** Exact et le seul moyen que je disparaisse est qu'elle avoue à James qu'elle l'aime. Mais elle est butée !

**Cathy :** Comment faire alors ?

**Projection de Lily :** Ce qui lui faudrait, c'est écouter son cœur pour changer !

**Cathy : **Mais pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas ?

**Projection de Lily :** Suivre les règles que lui dicte sa conscience est bien plus simple que de suivre les élans du cœur. Elle pense moins souffrir comme ça.

**Cathy (pensive):** Et c'est justement ce qu'elle redoute le plus… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle réagit comme cela ! Elle pense que si elle cède à Potter, celui-ci la traitera comme toutes les filles avec qui il est sorti auparavant.

**Projection de Lily :** Tu as tout compris ! Mais ça serait bien qu'elle réalise qu'elle fait une énorme erreur !

**Cathy : **Alors tu peux disparaître en paix car je compte bien lui ouvrir les yeux !

La projection astrale de Lily disparut et la vrai Lily se réveilla. Cathy s'assit sur son lit.

**Cathy :** Il faudrait qu'on parle…

**Lily :** Je crois que tu as raison…

Cathy lui expliqua ce qui se passait et lui répéta ce que venait de lui dire la projection astrale de Lily. Celle-ci réfléchit. Cathy pensait qu'elle avait compris après tout ça mais elle était décidément têtue !

**Lily :** Je ne peux pas faire ça !

**Cathy :** Mais Lily… Réfléchis ! tu l'aimes, il t'aime et tu n'as plus qu'à accepter ses avances ! Qu'es-ce qu'il te faut de plus !

**Lily :** ……

**Cathy :** Tu vois… C'est ce que je disais !

**Lily : **Mais c'est pas si facile !

**Cathy :** Ecoute Lily… Je ne peux pas te forcer la main non plus mais je te conseille pour une fois d'écouter ton cœur !

**Lily :** ……

Voyant que Lily ne savait plus quoi dire, Cathy préféra la laisser réfléchir. Le reste de la nuit se passa en silence. Le lendemain, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent sans un mot. Elles descendirent dans leur salle commune avant le petit déjeuner. Là elles croisèrent, comme chaque matin, les maraudeurs. Lily les ignora. Là elle sentit une main l'agripper au bras (décidément, ça devenait une habitude !) Là, elle vit James lui faire face. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce que lui avait dit Cathy la nuit dernière se bouscula dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle eut alors le réflexe de lui mettre une gifle. James fut étonné et ne comprit pas ce geste. Elle s'en alla alors vers la sortie quand elle s'arrêta nette. Cathy croisa les doigts. Lily se retourna l'air pensive vers James qui avait l'air complètement perdu. Elle s'avança vers lui et pointa son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme.

**Lily (haussant la voix):** Je te préviens Potter ! Si tu oses me faire souffrir une seule fois…

Sur ces paroles, elle embrassa James mais cette fois-ci, pour de vrai (vous allez me dire enfin, il était temps ! lol). Après un moment, c'est James qui mit fin au baiser.

**James (inquiet) : **Es-ce que tu joues encore avec moi Evans ou cette fois-ci est la bonne ?

**Lily : **Je t'aime Potter !

Elle le rembrassa une nouvelle fois. James lui rendit alors son baiser.

Alors, c'était comment ? Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner vos impressions svp


End file.
